


Private Party

by impsy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impsy/pseuds/impsy
Summary: Vega wants to go out drinking, but can't manage to convince anyone to join him. Enter Shepard.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Private Party

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like two years, then got some sudden inspiration and knocked this out in a day. Does anyone read Mass Effect stuff anymore or is it just me? Either way I'm never escaping this fandom, I looked recently and I've been writing Mass Effect fanfiction since the game came out in 2007 so I guess this is just my life. Thanks for reading. :)

“Come _on_ , Esteban, let loose for once! Let’s have some fun!”

Vega couldn’t even see Steve’s face, since he was completely underneath the shuttle, but he knew precisely what his expression was - resigned. He’d accepted that James would harass him forever. “I told you, James, I have too much work to do, I can’t tonight.”

Vega pouted. “You always say that.”

“And I always mean it.”

He sighed as loudly as he could. “You’re killin’ me here.”

Steve pushed himself out from under the shuttle and fixed James with a stern look he’d seen a thousand times before. “If I don’t get this fixed, I will _literally_ be killing you.”

“You’re no fun.”

“I know.” He slid back underneath the shuttle with a smile. “Have a good time at Purgatory.”

“Whatever.” He did his best to sound annoyed, but couldn’t resist a cheeky grin at his friend as he left. “Don’t get mad at me for distracting you when I bring some girl back here. I’ll be at a bar unsupervised. Who knows what’ll happen.”

“Mm-hmm.” 

Finally giving up, Vega grabbed his jacket and headed for the elevator, humming to himself. Purgatory would be good. It’d be better with Cortez, of course, but he’d take whatever fun he could find these days, even if it was solo. 

The elevator doors opened on the main deck, and he stepped out and almost ran right into Shepard. “Oh, hey Commander.”

“James.” She nodded in greeting and quickly stepped past him into the elevator. 

He leaned on the doors, stopping them from closing. “I was just about to head to Purgatory,” he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder toward the airlock. “You down?”

She smiled and tapped the controls for a different level. “Some other time.”

“Aww, come on, Shepard. Steve already ditched me, don’t you do it too. We could send Aria drinks from that vorcha again? That was hilarious. Her face-!”

She laughed, but it sounded a little forced, and she turned away from him a little. He narrowed his eyes and spotted something very interesting - a tall bottle of something expensive-looking, held half-hidden behind her. Sweet. Maybe he didn’t have to go out drinking on his own after all. 

“Ohhh, keeping the party on the Normandy?” He stepped onto the elevator, finally allowing the doors to close. 

“What? Oh, this?” She held the bottle up like she was surprised to see it in her hands. “Uh, yeah, just- you know. Thought I’d treat myself.”

“What is that? Whiskey?” Shepard nodded, and he peered at the bottle a little more closely. “Oh shit, is that Peruvian? You got the good stuff there, Lola!” The elevator doors opened and Shepard exited, heading down the hallway. He walked backwards alongside her, grinning. “Smart move, Shepard. Forget Purgatory and their overpriced drinks! I could go grab my cards, we could play a little poker? Maybe convince Scars to join in?”

He heard the _whoosh_ of doors opening behind him just before he slammed into something solid, and turned around to see Kaidan in the Observation Lounge, looking bemused. 

“Uh. Major Alenko.” James backed up a couple steps and quickly saluted. Oh shit. “Sorry to- uh, intrude.”

Kaidan returned the salute, looking like he was trying not to laugh. “Lieutenant.” Shepard handed the bottle over and Kaidan accepted it with a smile. “Hey, Shepard. Heard you two talking. Are we hosting a party?” 

“Maybe some other time.” Shepard patted Vega on the shoulder and strolled past him. “Sorry, James. This one’s invitation only.” She smirked at him just before closing the doors in his face.

All he could do was stare in stunned silence for a long moment, then he shook his head with a rueful smile. “Solo it is,” he said to himself without bitterness. He headed back to the elevator, the sound of Kaidan and Shepard’s laughter echoing behind him. 


End file.
